


Sipping On My Soul Like Wine

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dom daddy Derek, F/M, Getting punished, NSFW, PWP, brat!Casey, soft dom tho, up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: My submission for Freak week- Day 3 (Part 1)Tuesday themes: Juuust Right + Like that by Doja CatCasey knew she’d be in trouble before she even got in trouble. Mostly because she planned it.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Freak week- Day 3 
> 
> Tuesday themes: Juuust Right + Like that by Doja Cat
> 
> I have no idea what this will be. But dirty? This is by far the dirtiest thing I have ever written. Take that as a warning. Zero plot. Just filth.
> 
> ((Honestly, it’s probably not even that bad- but given my backlog…))
> 
> —-  
> You know I hate it when I'm left on read  
> But he make it all up in the bed
> 
> \- Like That, Doja Cat

Casey knew she’d be in trouble before she even got in trouble. Mostly because she planned it. 

Derek had gone out for drinks with the boys. A normal weekly occurrence. Casey knew it was coming. But, when he pressed a delicate kiss to her mouth before leaving, he pulled back to supply a warning. “Be good,” he said, his voice playful with a teasing smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Be good? That enough was an invitation she gladly accepted. And that's when Casey knew she wouldn't be. 

Once he was out the door Casey made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out her favorite bottle of white wine, pouring herself a nice glass, and concocted her master plan. 

First, she turned off all the lights in their house before making it to their bedroom. There she lit her favorite candles she turned on the mood lighting, setting them all to red. She put on some slow sultry music to really set the tone of the night. She swayed her hips to the sultry lyrics as her perfectly manicured nails picked out exactly what to wear from her closet. She ended up picking a black teddy with perfectly placed cutouts and mesh detailing. A new number she had been itching for a reason to wear. Slowly she slipped it on, enjoying the way it clung to her body in all the right ways. After looking at herself from all the right angles she slipped into her black satin robe. It felt like heaven against all that bare skin.

With a smile on her face and a wine break, she took her time putting on some makeup like she was painting a portrait. She didn't apply a full face, she didn’t need to. But she did go for a pair of false lashes that would really frame her eyes. She knew how much Derek loved to look into her eyes as her lips wrapped around him and her tongue licked striped of liquid fire up his length.  
  
Smiling at herself in the mirror she added a bit of Derek’s favorite red lipstick. The one that made it through dinner and _dessert_ . No fear of smudging there. It had survived one of their _filthiest_ nights together. Hence why Derek liked it so much.  
  
She carefully put on a few pieces of jewelry. She wanted her body glitter for his arrival. Her engagement and wedding band. She put on the necklace Derek had gotten her for her birthday, a small gold chain with a solitaire diamond in the middle that sat perfectly in the hollow of her throat. Then she put on a pair of diamond stud earrings to match. And then the piece of resistance was the ankle bracelet. She knew how much Derek liked seeing it glitter off her ankle when her legs were perched on his shoulder. Once she felt sparkly enough she sprayed on his favorite perfume, letting it soak into her hair and skin. 

She finally felt ready for the occasion. Her entire body was humming with anticipation and the night was still young. She felt like a goddess when she finally looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. She was a fierce woman who sometimes needed to be dominated. And tonight was one of those that night. 

Feeling sexy she found her phone, ready to show her man exactly what he was missing out on. She had long ago perfected the art of taking her own pictures using the camera's timer. She could have a professional photo shoot all on her own. And she would.  
  
Casey took picture after picture. She started on the bed, her body splayed out, her hair hanging off the side like a curtain. Her body, a work of art, on full display, posing. She did her best to keep her face out of particularly sexy ones, for obvious reasons. But her pouty red lips always made the cut. She took full-length photos of her body, silhouetted by the red lights she had turned on showing off the shape she loved. She felt _unstoppable_. She ran a hand through her curled hair, arching her back to show off the details of her bodysuit. She even took some with a strategically placed half-full wine glass in front of the camera to cover up her parted legs. 

After a successful photo shoot, Casey was buzzing. Maybe the wine had made her feel like a vixen or the anticipation of what was to come running through her body. Goosebumps covered her skin as she imagined the punishment she’d be in. 

She ran through the pictures carefully. Sending the tamest and innocent one first before upping the ante. She liked to imagine his descent into madness and desire as his phone buzzed in his pocket and his eyes landed on the screen. The beautifully crafted picture of his wife doing obscene things with her tongue and wearing a tiny scrap of lace and silk. Casey smiled feeling wicked. She got a rush of control fill her even though she was very clearly offering it all up to him on a silver platter

She impatiently waited for a response, laid out in their perfectly made bed, the silk robe artfully draping off her body exposing her skin to the cool air. She watched as the messages she sent went from delivered to read. Butterflies exploded in her stomach like they were teenagers again. Even after all that time, he made her feel alive. She watched as the little bubble showed up at the corner of her screen. As her husband tried his best to come up with a response to pictures she had sent him. She knew he’d be careful opening her messages. She knew he saw the preview before clicking into it. She knew it was for his eyes only. And she knew he’d be pissed. 

After what felt like a minute or two her phone began to vibrate in her hand. The buzz surprised her. She hadn’t been expecting a call. 

“Hi,” she answered, cursing herself for not saying something sexy. But he threw her off her game. She wasn’t ready for a call.

“ _Casey_ ,” he said her name like a curse. She loved to hear the fire in his tone. It meant she had done something right. Or terribly wrong. Which she loved equally as much.  
  
“Casey, Casey, Casey,” he chuckled darkly. Casey felt her stomach drop in anticipation. His voice saying her name like that sounded so good she crossed her legs, waiting to be told off. She wanted him to tell her to behave and all about the punishment that was to come. 

“Yes?” she asked, practically breathless.

“I told you to be good,” he reminded her, his voice low and husky, so full of sin. He sounded like a man who didn’t like repeating himself and oh what a thrill that was to make him do so. She heard the chatter of the bar behind him. He must have snuck off somewhere to go tell her off. 

“But where's the fun in that?” she offered, her heart rate starting to spike in her chest. The brat in her coming out to play.

Derek let out a dry laugh. She could just picture him, his tongue pressed against his cheek, a habit of his, especially when he was trying to control himself. But Casey didn't want him controlled. Casey wanted him wild and unabashed. 

“Princess, if you wanted to play, I could have stayed home,” he offered, his voice wavering a bit. He sounded far too kind for the response she had wanted. 

Casey pouted, even though he couldn’t see her. She didn’t want it easy. She didn’t want a normal everyday kind of response. She wanted trouble. She wanted to be punished. She wanted that other side of him that hardly ever came out to meet her. “But _Daddy_ ,” she whined, knowing _exactly_ how to break him. It wasn't something she said often. It was more of a code word for what she wanted. A catalyst of sorts. 

Casey heard him suck in a breath. She felt the pool of wetness collect between her thighs. He hadn’t even touched her. Wasn’t even in the same room and she was gone. So far gone.  
  
“Thirty minutes,” he gritted into the phone before ending the call.

* * *

  
An hour later she heard the front door open. Casey arranged her body, laying on her side, a bent leg, framing her curves perfectly. She wanted him to walk in and _drown_ by the sight of her. She wanted him to want her the way she did. Badly. Passionately. Rough and _dirty_ . Her heart thumped against her chest, making her entire body vibrate.  
  
And then he walked into their bedroom.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the look in his eyes. He was pissed. His eyebrows knitted together, his jaw tight. She knew the look on his face. It made a little smile pull at the corner of her pretty red lips. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Oh yes. She was in so much trouble.  
  
“Princess,” he growled, slowly making his way to her.

“Yes?” she dared ask, the bratty tone still thick in her voice. He had made her wait. Longer than thirty minutes. She was annoyed or pretending to be anyway. She stretched out in front of him, onto her back, arching her back off the mattress, letting the black robe fall open at her sides, exposing the little lacey number she had so expertly picked out. She bent a leg up into the air slowly, pointing her toe to the ceiling as if she were doing ballet, but really, she was just revealing herself to him. Letting his hungry eyes drink her in.

Derek moved closed, placing himself directly in front of the bed, giving himself the perfect view to watch her antics at the foot of the bed. But he made no move to touch her.  
  
Casey looked at him under hooded eyes, she studied his arms that were crossed over his chest like a guard. His muscles put a strain on the buttons, pulling the fabric taut. His arms...Casey could write poetry about them. The way they held her up while he pounded into her. The same arms that could hold her down when she was told to sit still...Glorious.  
  
Casey bent her knees and spread her legs, letting a hand cup her breast that was spilling out of the bra. Slowly she ran a hand down her center, all the way to the apex of her thighs. She wondered at what point he'd stop her. But he didn't say a word. Not even when her fingers met the sticky residue coating her. Although the touch felt nice it wasn't what she wanted.  
  
Derek just stared, taking it all in. He was calculating, she could feel it. She could almost see the math he was doing in his head as she buried herself in more punishment. She knew she shouldn’t be touching. She should be behaving if she wanted a reward. But Casey didn't want a reward. She wanted to be teased and play with till tears threatened to spill. She wanted to beg and to be at his mercy. She didn’t want to think anymore.

She was starting to lose herself in the weight of his stare on her. It felt so good to be on the receiving end of it, however intense it was. She liked being the center of his attention. She had to share him so often. With the family. With his job. With his boys. She didn't think she was possessive of him till his eye would land on her and her heart would fill beyond capacity. She loved that man more than what she'd like to admit most days, even after marrying him. And the best part about it was that he felt the same.  
  
She licked her lips, waiting for something. _Anything_ . Was he just going to stand there and watch? Would he let her get her fingers wet? Would he let her put on a show for him and finish, all by herself?  
  
His eyes danced down her body, taking in every inch like inventory. She could feel his stare burn her skin as he drank in the roundness of her breast spilling out of her lingerie. She watched as he bit on his bottom lip, making his way down towards her warm wet center.

“You misbehaved tonight,” he reminded her, dark eyes unblinking. His voice, the bass of it vibrated through her better than any toy ever could. He could make her cum with just his words and he knew it. (He'd done it in the past.) But that’s not what she wanted. Not tonight.  
  
She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, letting her long lashes bat against her cheeks like she was anything close to innocent. Her lips were glossed and pouty and she could think of a few places he might want her mouth. But still, she said nothing. Not confirming or denying the accusation.

“I expect an apology,” he told her, keeping his voice deep and husky. He sounded like the kind of rough she wanted to touch.

Casey practically whimpered in response. _Finally,_ they were getting somewhere. “And how _exactly_ would you like your apology?” she asked sex dripping off her voice. Her eyes trailed down his torso and locked onto his belt. Casey's mouth watered seeing the bulge beneath it. She had some ideas. Good ideas; ones that benefited him _greatly_. 

Derek finally smirked, moving across the room to take a seat on the velvet armchair. It was normally used as Casey's reading nook. But not tonight.  
  
“Come here,” he instructed, leaning back into the plush velvet cushion, spreading his knees apart, looking so casual and handsome it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby!! Did you feel it? You'll get the other half tomorrow 😉
> 
> (Look at me- making you wait like Derek did to Casey.)
> 
> May we all feel as sexy as Casey did!!


	2. The execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’ll edit it. Maybe I wont. 
> 
> Enjoy regardless.

Casey practically _jumped_ off the bed, making her way towards him. He had rolled up his sleeves and it sent a shiver down her body. She knew what was coming. Even in the dimly lit room, his forearms look menacing. His left wrist was covered in his gold watch that matched the gold band on his ring finger. Her husband, with his sexy smirks and his nonchalant was irresistible to her. She wanted to sink to her knees for him. She would if only he’d let her. But she knew better than that.  
  
“Drop the robe,” he directed. 

And so she did, very slowly. Putting on a show and letting it pool at her feet like liquid. Pleased, he spun a finger in the air, instructing her to spin for him. She lived for his attention.  
  
Slowly Casey turned, giving him a 360 view of her. She burned under his stare in the most delicious of ways. Anticipation climbing from the tips of her toes. He was _finally_ going to touch her.

“This is new,” he commented, sounding amused by his discovery. 

Casey just nodded, sucking a lip into her mouth as she watched him drink her in. He knew how much work she put into her appearance. How she picked out beautiful pieces that suited her body. He knew to appreciate the visuals she had painted for him. And she loved him for it. 

“How do you want me?” she finally asked, matching his tone. Her eyes were torn between his golden stare and his beautiful mouth. She badly wanted to kiss him. To touch him. But she would wait her turn.  
  
Derek chuckled. She knew he liked knowing she was hypnotized by him. It made him cocky and smug. And normally she’d shut him up. But not tonight. She wanted it _all_ tonight.

“Across my lap,” he finally said, spreading his legs even further apart to give her more space to lay across. She stumbled into his lap but caught herself; her hands on his shoulders. 

He smirked, watching her closely. He always enjoyed her clumsiness.

He smelled like warm cedar and forest. Like hunter green and honey. She wanted to lick a stripe up his collarbone, taste his sweat on her tongue and melt a kiss against his lips. But she couldn't.

Gently he eased her across, hands sliding down her body. She was laying across his lap before she knew it. Her ass is the tiny bit of fabric they called a thong exposed to the cool air. Absolutely nothing was hidden from his hungry stare.

  
“How many, _sweetheart_ ?” he asked, his voice suddenly sweet. It was the perfect juxtaposition for what he was about to do. His hand came up to gather her mass of curls that spilled down her back. He did so, so carefully, it felt like a caress.  
  
“W-what?” she asked her voice shaky as she steadied herself across the armrest.  
  
“How many do you _deserve_ ?” he asked, wrapping her long hair around his fist. He bent down to whisper into her ear. “Three? Four?” he asked, pulling a lit tug on her hair. He was well aware she wanted more... of _everything_ .  
  
“Five,” she replied, biting her lip. Her body was wound up waiting for the oh-so-familiar feeling. Five wasn't a lot, but she had a feeling she'd get a few more before the night was over. She was pacing herself. 

“Alright,” he cooed, accepting her offer. He let her hair go, draped it over one shoulder before dragging a hand down on her back. She felt goosebumps as his large calloused hand made its way down her body. Then he started caressing her ass. He liked to soothe her, relax her till she was nice and loose. Casey let out a medley of sweet breathy sounds, her body becoming putty under his touch. 

And then, when she wasn't expecting it, his hand came down on her, right at the clef where her ass met her thighs. Casey hissed pain and pleasure. Her favorite kind of punishment.

“ _Count_ ,” he reminded her with a hint of annoyance. She should know better. (She did.)

“One.”

Smack!

“ _Two_ ,” she moaned as pleasure rolled through her once more.

Smack!

“Three!” she yelped when he alternated to her left cheek instead. She hadn't seen that coming. 

Derek chuckled above her, soothing the flushed skin softly. “I’m sorry, love. You just look so good like this,” he reminded her. Praising her body. Making her blood sing for him. She was sure she'd leave a wet spot on his thigh and briefly considered asking him to let her ride it. But then she thought better of it, leaving that for another day instead. 

And then he slapped her ass two more times one after the other without skipping a beat to complete her five.  
  
Casey hissed through the numbers, her ass stinging. She could feel the skin flushed and irritated but she loved it. It didn’t last long, Derek started to rub again, easing the sting away with his magic fingers.  
  
She hummed, melting into him against his fingers, fingers that had started drifting down to her inner thighs, spiking her dizzying adrenaline all over again. 

“You know honey, if you wanted your ass slapped, all you had to do was ask,” he offered, teasing her.

But asking wasn't fun. So Casey remained quiet, appreciating the way his hand on her skin made her feel. She had started to calm down when he spoke again. His movements are stilling.

“Alright,” he breathed out. “Come on, on your knees, angel,” he instructed.

Caseys’ stomach fluttered. _Angel_ . God that man could go from sweet to sin so fast it gave her whiplash.   
  
Without thinking, Casey sank to her knees effortlessly, thanking the stars for the plush carpet underneath her. Her new position put her at eye level with his belt. She looked up at him, bottom lip sucked into her mouth, winking once before her hand reached for his belt. 

She watched as he closed his eyes, the muscle in his jaw flexing as he sucked in a breath. He was trying his best to keep it together. And she wanted to destroy that composure. She was a god damn vixen tied up in a red bow. Her pretty black nails worked his belt open, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. Her hand snuck into his jeans, cupping his length over the thin material of his boxers.  
  
“ _Casey_ ,” he hissed a warning. 

And then her fingers tried to dip into his briefs, but he caught her wrist. “On the _bed_ , Princess,” he clarified his prior comment. On your knees, _on the bed._ And then he was standing, so she couldn't get to him. But God did he look good towering over her like that, fire dancing in his eyes. 

“But I wanted to,” she pouted, sitting back on her haunches, head tilted back to meet his eyes. She was so ready to get her mouth on him and show him just how sorry she was. 

“You will,” he promised. “Bed,” he instructed, nodding to it. 

Casey bit back a groan but did as she was told, climbing to her feet she made her way over to their bed. She made sure to sway her hips for him with every step. She knew how carefully he was watching her. Slowly she climbed onto the bed, Like a cat, she moved effortlessly into position on her elbows and knees facing away from him. She awaited further instruction. 

Derek stepped back into place behind her. She couldn't see him but she could feel his presence looming over her. His hands reached out to touch her, fingertips barely brushing over the detailed back on the lingerie she wore. She felt his fingers trace against the edges where her skin met the material. She felt him press a kiss to her shoulders, then move his way down, pressing a kiss to her round cheeks, gently taking a nip of one side that made her giggle. And just as she started to melt into his touch, another hard slap came across her ass. 

“That for pouting,” he explained. 

Casey simply nodded, not daring to argue with him. She had earned that one. She knew it was coming eventually.   
  
Derek chuckled again. Enjoying her that way. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked, his voice low and thick and it made Casey whimper in response.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” she whined, pressing her thighs together.  
  
Derek's hands gripped her hips tight. “Is this what you like, Princess? My hands all over you? You want me to control you? To tell you what to do and how to do it?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “You wanted me to go out. You wanted an excuse to get all dolled up and send me pictures. You wanted to drive me crazy just so I could come home like this, didn't you?” he asked, accusing his wife of all her crimes. 

_God yes_. Casey was dizzy with want, she only whimpered. She was seconds away from begging. He had hardly touched her but she was already so close. She’d probably cum the second his fingers touched her the way she liked. 

Derek leaned over her frame, pressing her ass into his lap. “I know you did, sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear. The warmth of his word were harsh against her sensitive skin. She could feel all of him pressed up against her...Her mouth watered once more. She wanted to push back into him to grind herself against the delicious friction. But she knew it was better to stay still. God, he would destroy her and she’d thank him for it. 

“I'm going to take care of you,” he promised, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

Casey melted, knowing he would. That's all she wanted. And he was delivering it to her on a silver platter. 

But then she lost the weight of him pressed against her. Instead, it was replaced by the warm, wet, flat of Derek's tongue running up her mostly mesh-covered center. She couldn't see him behind her but she knew he must have been on his knees to reach her. The way she was positioned served her up to him like a five-course meal he didn't hesitate to indulge in. 

There was friction between the mesh, his tongue and her swollen delicate flesh. Casey groaned at the delicious contact. So good. Oh so very good. She wouldn’t last. She knew it. And she'd get in trouble if she came without permission. Her whole body tensed up as he took a few more slow wet licks of her. But just as quickly as he started, he stopped, pulling away. 

“On your back.”

Casey collapsed into the bed, taking in a shaky breath. He knew her body just as well as she did. He knew she was close and didn't want her tripping over just yet. She took in a steadying breath before rolling over. 

Derek still stood on the floor, not moving onto the bed yet. “Hands above your head,” he ordered. 

He looked disheveled. His belt hanging open. His jeans open enough to see what was constrained behind his black briefs. Casey wanted to touch him to wind her fingers into his hair and pull. To make him feel the way she did- _unhinged_. But that wasn't on the menu. 

Instead, she listened, putting her arms up above her head, but not without arching her back up to him at the moment. Trying to tempt him closer. 

Derek smiled a wicked little smile, leaning down to put his weight back onto her, pinning her onto the mattress with his body. He used one hand to pin her wrists down. He was centimeters from her face. Teasing her. His dark eyes roamed over her face like he was searching for something? A weakness maybe? His breath ghosted over her mouth. Casey's entire body burned as she prepared for impact. For his mouth.

His free hand came up to cup her face. This thumb gently tracing her jaw, his eyes inspecting her lips. She could die happy. Under his weight, his stare, his touch. She was alive. 

Derek tucked into her neck, his nose racing her collar bone . “You smell good,” he explained as the bass in his voice went threw her. He pressed a kiss to her collar, pulling away to drag his eyes back up to hers, he finally kissed her.

It was filthy. Nothing soft or sweet like his touch had been. No. He kissed her like he was mad at her. Like they were arguing and she was losing. His tongue curled around hers, his teeth dragging against her sensitive lips. She was writhing underneath in like a puddle taking everything he gave her because she deserved it. She moaned into his mouth, finally letting go of the tiny bit of control in her body. 

She was his. 

Her body took over motor functions. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips, trying to get some kind of friction. Her hips grinding into him- begging for attention. Needing something. Anything. But Derek pulled away, pulling her bottom lip with him between his teeth. 

“Don’t move,” his voice was husky. Daring her to defy him. He pulled away from her, standing to his full height. And finally, he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Casey heard the angels sing somewhere in the background. The entire process took ages. But finally, he was slipping the offensive material off his body. Casey wanted to scream, to dig her fingers into his biceps to pull him onto her. She wanted to kiss every part of his beautiful body. The soft and hard parts of him she adored equally. 

As he could read her- he looked up. Pinning her with a stare. “If you stay still, I’ll let you get a taste,” he bargained. 

Casey sucked in a breath, making sure to keep her hands above her head for him. Her eyes didn't leave his hand as he slowly undressed in front of her, stepping out of his jeans. He liked playing that game and she was eager to win. Once finally naked, his erection stood tall, beckoning her. 

“Go ahead,” he told her, handing over the permission she had been waiting for.

Casey’s eyes widened, she was up in an instance, on her knees facing him. The position put her at eye level with his delicious length. She looked up at him for permission one more time, he nodded. One small warm hand curled around him delicately. His skin was so soft for absolutely no reason at all. He let out a shaky breath under her touch. His resolve crumbled. That's exactly what she wanted. The wild _unhinged_ version of him that couldn't hold back. 

Her thumb swept across his swollen head, finding a bead of moisture on the tip. Her eyes didn't leave his as she licked it with the tip of her tongue.

Derek grunted. His knees buckled for just a second. 

Casey smiled. She felt unstoppable before wrapping her lips around him completely. 

She knew what to do. She knew how much pressure to use. How deep to go. She used her hand for a base she couldn't get to. She was an expert. 

Derek's hand ended up wrapped around her hair again, thrilling her. He wanted more and that she could provide. His little grunts and the occasional “ _fuck_ ,” when she’d do something really good, egged her on and on. She'd get every last drop out of him if he let her. 

But he wouldn't. Because he knew that she was enjoying herself too much. His little tease from earlier, the ass smacking and licking already pushed her too far. 

“ _Alright_ ,” he gritted out, somehow, a hand coming down between them to ease himself out of her mouth. Casey looked up at him, a string of spit still connecting them. She could feel how swollen her lips were. She knew how good she must have looked in the moment. 

Derek nodded to himself, as if he was hyping himself up. The amount of restraint he had to find to pull himself away was fascinating to her. “It's my turn,” he told her, smiling down at her before whipping her mouth with his thumb delicately.

Casey nodded dumbly before shifting back into the center of the bed where she hesitantly laid down. She wasn't sure what Derek had in mind for _his_ turn but she wanted to be comfortable. 

Finally, he climbed up onto the bed, kneeling between her spread thighs. He looked her up and down, licking his lips before a few fingers dragged up her inner thigh, meeting the wetness between her legs. His thumb pressed over her most perfectly. And then he pushed aside the tiny bit of fabric covering her, not daring to rip it or take it off. He knew it was staying on.

And finally, he touched bare flesh. Casey's body bowed off the bed. Too much. Too much. Too good.

Somewhere in the background she vaguely heard him chuckle. “Beg, Princess.”

She didn't even think about denying him. “Please,” she breathed out. “Please Please Please,” she chanted as just his fingertip dragged up and down her sensitive lips. 

“Please what?” he taunted, clearly enjoying himself. 

She watched as his hand curled around his erection. Her eyes fluttered close. It was just as hot to him. “Please…” she trailed off licking her lips. “Fuck... me,” she admitted, her voice barely a whisper against her throat as she arched into him. 

“ _Glady_ ,” he replied, dipping his fingers into her, his thumb massaging her clit, the combination enough to make her scream. 

It was wonderful, the feeling of being touched by him. The way that took years of practice to know. Pleasure is different for everybody. But he knew hers like only an artist could. Every stroke from the pad of his fingers ignited a sound from her chest. just as she got lost in the feeling, his hand was gone and he was positioning himself at her entrance. 

Casey wanted to _sing_. She watched as he held himself between her legs, right at the entrance, but he didn't push in. Instead, he dragged the swollen head up between her folds to bump against her needy clit before dragging it back down again, swirling at her entrance before doing it all over again. It was all so wet and warm and soft and Casey was losing her goddamn mind. She wanted him inside her. 

“Der, please,” she begged, hoping he'd give in. 

“Shhhh,” Derek hushed her gently. “I've got you,” he promised. And then he pushed in. Slowly he filled her up to the brim. That ache, that void she had had all evening full and content. 

Caseys eyes watered. Not of pain, but an absolute pleasure. Like her body couldn't handle all that _good_. 

Derek rocked into her softly, hardly moving at all, letting her get adjusted to him first. He picked up the pace, dragging himself out to the tip before rocking his hips up and into her in a way that pressed pure magic into Casey's body. 

Derek slid a hand up her chest and curled it dedicatedly around her throat. He didn't apply pressure; he just kept it there enjoying the visual of it all. “Apologize,” he told her, cracking a devious smile.

Case sucked in a long breath letting his demand sit in the air between them. She licked her lips before giving in. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Derek cocked an eyebrow, snapping his hips against hers, rougher that time. “Are you?” he countered, not believing it for a second.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered, losing all sense of control in his hands like putty.  
  
Derek smirked down at her, pulling her leg that had curled around his hip up and onto his shoulder changing the angle of his thrusts. He turned his head and pressed a kiss onto her ankle, smiling at the little bit of jewelry that hung there, jingling against his ear like music. And then he diving in again, finding a new rhythm to torment her with.   
  
“ _So... fucking... beautiful_ ,” he groaned like it physically pained him to say it. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled, his eyes dark. 

“Yours,” she promised, her eyes rolling back. 

She lost sense of time at some point. Lost any sense of her body completely. It was all just him and the ache and the want and the overwhelming waves of pleasure rippling through her. She chanted his name over and over till she lost the ability to speak. 

Her climax was hard and shaky, her legs trembled against him. Derek fucked his way through her afterglow, not giving her a second to breathe before she was lit aflame again. His mouth covered hers, coaxing her back to him. His tongue doing filthy things to hers. 

“There's my girl,” he smiled when she managed to kiss him back again. Once satisfied that she was ok, he got back to it, his teeth biting into her shoulder as he lost himself in her.   
  


* * *

“ _Shit_ ,'' Derek cursed, defeated and out of breath. He dragged a hand over his face as he caught his breath. Casey watched through hooded eyes. That man. That beautiful man. 

Eventually, he rolled over, a hand running up Casey's thigh, caressing her gently. “You alright?” he asked softly. He always checked in after. He was so good to her. So attentive. 

“Mhmm,” Casey hummed, the sloppy smile felt permanent against her lips. She was satisfied. Wrecked. A mess. It was glorious. Every second of it.

Derek nodded. “Good,” he murmured, rolling onto his back.  
  
“You?” Casey asked softly, finally finding her voice. She knew what they had done, how controlled and demanding he had been, it wasn't his default. It took a lot out of him when he did it for her. (Granted he enjoyed it too, but _still_ .)  
  
Derek chuckled, “Yeah just…” he trailed off scrubbing at his face again. “It's hard not just giving into you every time, you know?” he smiled looking at her in complete adoration. He always had a way of making her feel like the brightest star in the sky.  
  
“Thank's for doing it,” she offered, running a hand up to his chest, feeling the rapid race of his heart and feeling the sweat on his skin.  
  
Derek nodded, pulling her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss on her knuckles. 

“Case…” he trailed off, licking his lips. “Those pictures you sent? God, I nearly lost my shit.”

Casey giggled. “That good huh? There's more,” she teased 

Derek groaned, closing his eyes. She watched as he tried to shake the image out of his head. “We gotta shower,” he declared. Because although exhausted, they were kind of gross.   
  
The idea of moving a single muscle sounded like hell to her. And she had hardly done much in the grand scheme of it all. “Carry me?” Casey offered, batting her lashes up at him because it was all she could do. (She was a princess.)  
  
Derek rolled his eyes but smiled like he knew it was coming. “ _Brat_ ,” was all he said before picking her up into his arms. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of disclaimers. I don't know much about dom/sub culture. But I’ve heard about dom/sub drop (I think that’s what it’s called) which is the transition after a scene is done- the sudden drop/rush of emotions/hormones. I tried to tap into that in the end. 
> 
> Also, this is probably the hottest thing I’ll ever write, so don't expect better. 


End file.
